La voix de l'ange
by xxxx-fAiry-tAil-xxxx
Summary: Elle caresse le papier du bout des doigts. Malgré tous ses efforts, rien ne change. Aucun sons. Qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter une chose aussi atroce ? Elle caresse sa gorge d'un mouvement lascif. Elle avait tellement crié, d'une détresse couvertes de larmes, que sa voix l'avait abandonnée. Dans sa grande maison, une jeune blonde écrit ce qui est désormais sa "voix".
1. Chapitre 1: L'oiseau ne chantera plus

J'entends mon cri résonner dans la chambre. Encore. Encore. Tout devient flou. Les murs tremblent autour de moi sous le poids de la chaleur ambiante. Est-ce que je rêve ? Je n'arrive plus à me repérer. Je tremble. Je suis seule. Il est partit, définitivement. Moi je reste là, assise à côté de lui. Je ne comprends plus rien. Je n'essaye plus. Mes cris résonnent toujours, montrant la peine me transperçant. Mes larmes couvrent ton visage désormais si pâle. Réveil toi. Aller réveil toi. Je te secoue encore une fois pour finalement m'effondrer sur ton torse. Je n'arrive plus à crier. Je n'y arrive plus. Je ne fais que pleurer en serrant légèrement ma gorge avec ma main désormais noir de suie. J'ai si mal mais pas seulement à la gorge. Je suffoque. Les flammes montent de plus en plus. La fumée remplie progressivement la pièce. J'ai chaud mais je refuse de te laisser. Ma peau me pique alors que j'essaye de te tirer hors de la pièce. Aller réveil toi. Je tombe par terre. Je n'arrive plus à respirer. Je vois une lumière blanche. Elle est si belle. Ça y est c'est la fin, ma fin.

Je me réveil en sursaut. Encore ce souvenir. Je me redresse lentement dans mon lit. Pourquoi suis-je obligée de me rappeler de ce jour ? Je veux juste oublier. Laissez-moi oublier. Je rapproche mes jambes contre ma poitrine. J'ai si peur. Je sens les larmes couler doucement. La porte de ma chambre s'ouvre lentement, faisant entrer une lumière blanche et rassurante dans ma chambre.

« Encore ce cauchemars ? »

Je hoche lentement la tête en la laissant contre mes genoux. Mon père se rapproche de mon lit puis s'assoie à côté de moi. Il me caresse tendrement les cheveux alors je lève mes yeux chocolatés vers lui. Je le regarde, les yeux couvert de larmes. Il me serre contre lui comme pour me protéger, me faire oublier. Il est si gentil avec moi depuis ce jour-là. Il a eût tellement peur. Tout le monde à eût peur pour moi, le 7 juillet. Je tremble légèrement en repensant à cette date. Cette fameuse date. Mon père me frotte affectueusement le dos. J'aimerai tellement lui dire à quel point je l'aime, à quel point je tiens à lui, mais comme d'habitude rien ne sors. Pas un son.

« Tu veux que je dorme avec toi ? »

Je fais non de la tête. J'ai besoin d'être seule. Je dois m'y habituer. Ils ne seront pas toujours là. Je dois apprendre à vivre avec ce souvenir, seule. Mon père à un regard remplis de tristesse lorsqu'il me regarde. Je sais qu'il s'en veut. Ce n'est pourtant pas sa faute. Il n'a rien fait pour que cela arrive et pourtant il se sent toujours coupable. J'embrasse la joue de mon père et lui fait un léger sourire. Je sens bien que mon sourire n'est pas très convaincant mais il suffit pour que mon père quitte la pièce. Lorsqu'il ferme la pièce, je roule sur mon lit pour regarder mon réveil. 4H 36. Dans quelques heures je devrai me lever pour retourner au lycée. Je hais le lycée. Tout le monde fait semblant d'être gentil avec moi juste parce que je ne peux plus parler mais je sais très bien ce qu'ils pensent. Je ne suis qu'une menteuse. Pour eux, je fais juste semblant pour attirer l'attention. Si seulement ils comprenaient. J'aimerai parler. Seulement je n'y arrive pas. Je caresse une nouvelle fois ma gorge en essayant de sortir un son. Rien. Encore un effort resté vain. Je récite quelques mots dans ma tête pour m'entraîner à les prononcer comme me l'a conseillé le docteur Setsuko. Tristesse. Larmes. Solitude. J'arrête. Ça ne sert à rien. Quel imbécile ce médecin. Comme si il suffisait que je pense à des mots pour qu'ils sortent. Je parlerai depuis longtemps si cela marchai vraiment. Je m'allonge sur le dos. Je n'ai plus sommeil. Je ne veux plus dormir. Le souvenir de cette nuit me revient à chaque fois que je ferme les yeux. Cette horrible nuit. Je regarde le plafond en caressant mon cou. Si seulement les fumées m'avaient faites étouffée, m'avaient achevée. Je n'aurai pas à me rappeler de tout cela. Je n'aurai besoin de rien. Je me reposerai, éternellement, à côté de lui. Il me manque tellement. Je n'en peux plus de penser à ça alors je prends mon téléphone. Je joue quelques minutes à un jeu mais je suis très rapidement lassée. J'envoie des mails qui reste sans réponse, normal vu l'heure. Je pose mon téléphone à côté de moi puis continue de regarder le plafond. Depuis quelques temps j'ai réussis à lui trouvé un fort intérêt. Une lumière vive et éclatante émane de mon téléphone. Une réponse à cette heure-ci ? Je prends mon téléphone entre mes doigts. Grey. Ça ne pouvait être que lui. Je me surprends à esquisser un léger sourire. Il est tellement attentionné avec moi qu'il me répond même à des heures impossibles. C'est bien mon meilleure ami. Je passe plusieurs heures à parler de tout et de rien avec lui. Il n'y a qu'avec lui que je me sens un peu moi-même. Celle que j'étais avant. Celle que je ne serais plus jamais.

De : Grey  
A: Lucy  
Objet : Bien matinal

Déjà réveillée ? Tu devrais te reposer pour demain blondinette. Après tout, on a cours de français avec ta prof préféré. ;3

De : Lucy  
A: Grey  
Objet : Mauvais rêve

Je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Ça va me déprimes pas merci u.u rien que de penser à Madame Groin j'ai des sueurs froides.

Madame Groin est une professeure de français tout ce qu'il y a de plus admirable. A une exception près, elle ne fait que crier. Rien que pour nous interroger elle crie. Elle crie si fort que j'ai l'impression que mes tympans vont saigner et je ne suis pas la seule à avoir ce « symptôme de Madame Groin » tout le monde l'a dans la classe. C'est une maladie collective apparemment. S'il n'y avait que ça je pourrai écouter mais en plus il y a son sale caractère. Toujours à nous crier dessus pour un rien. Pire que ma mère. Enfin, pire que ma mère avant le 7 juillet.

De : Grey  
A: Lucy  
Objet : Frère Jacques

Tu veux que je vienne te bercer ? Ne t'inquiète pas elle ne va pas te rendre sourde -enfin peut-être on sait jamais avec elle- mais tu dois quand même venir en cours sinon je viens te chercher par la peau des fesses *3

De : Lucy  
A: Grey  
Objet : Papa poule

Non ça ira papa. Je vais plutôt aller prendre une douche pour enlever le manteau couvert de chat de Madame Groin de mon esprit. Méchant Papa Grey. A tout à l'heure au lycée. Bisous.

Je pose mon téléphone sur ma table de chevet, me redressant légèrement. Je suis tellement bien au chaud dans mon lit. Protégée de tout, ou presque. Je n'ai pas envie d'aller en cours. Je ne veux pas voir le manteau couvert de chat que porte tout le temps Madame Groin. Je veux juste rester là, au chaud, tranquillement installée dans mes couvertures. Mon réveil me rappelle à l'ordre en sonnant telle une alarme incendie. Je déteste ce bruit. Je le hais. Je tape machinalement dessus. Ça y est, il est 6H. J'enfile mes chaussons en duvet rose en me levant doucement. J'ai du mal à respirer. Je suis restée trop longtemps allongée sur ma poitrine pour parler avec Grey. Je reste assise sur le bord du lit, la main posé sur mon cœur. Comment est-ce que tu fais pour battre encore après tout ça toi ? Je ricane. Voilà que je parle avec mon cœur maintenant. Enfin parle, pense fort à mon cœur plutôt. Mon souffle retrouvé, je marche en tâtant les objets autour de moi pour me repérer dans le noir. La porte atteinte, je l'ouvre lentement, la lumière du soleil passant par la fenêtre du couloir brouille ma vue. Je plisse les yeux. Je suis ridicule. Ce ne sera pas la première fois. Je me glisse lentement vers la salle de bain. Ma mère est entrains de se pomponner devant le miroir, elle ne m'a pas encore vu. Je l'observe chantonner devant le miroir. Moi aussi j'aimerai chanter à nouveau. Je me rappelle que j'adorai ça, avant. Tout le monde aimait m'entendre chanter. Ils disaient que ma voix était celle d'un ange. Un ange n'aurait jamais perdu sa voix aussi facilement. J'ouvre la bouche pour tenter d'imiter ma mère, c'est à ce moment précise quel me remarque. Elle me sourit tendrement, ce sourire dont je connais désormais le sens par cœur : le sourire compatissant. Je n'en peux plus de le voir. J'aimerai lui dire que je vais bien mais ce n'est pas vrai. Et puis même si je pouvais lui dire, elle ne me croirait pas.

« Tu as bien dormis chérie ? »

Je fais une hésitation avec la main. Ma mère comprend rapidement que j'ai refait le même cauchemar. Je peux voir dans ses yeux que le souvenir de cette nuit lui revient. Je sais qu'elle a peur. Sans prévenir, elle me sert dans ses bras. Je réponds à son étreinte. Je l'aime tellement. C'est quand je n'ai plus de voix que je le remarque. Elle me lâche au bout de plusieurs longues minutes. Elle sourit de nouveaux. Maman... Je caresse sa joue pour la rassurer. Elle la sert contre elle, la posant sur son cœur. Moi aussi je t'aime maman. Elle part ensuite, me laissant seule dans la salle de bain. J'allume l'eau de la douche pour qu'elle chauffe. Je me regarde ensuite dans le miroir. Mes cheveux blonds sont emmêlés et gras. J'ai de nouveau transpiré cette nuit. Je regarde mon bras, les cicatrices ne partiront plus. Je ferme les yeux comme pour essayer de concentrer mon esprit sur autre chose mais quoi ? Je caresse doucement mon avant-bras. Ça n'a pas vraiment fais mal. Rien ne pourra plus jamais me faire mal. Doucement, je retire mon pyjama. Il est lui aussi trempé de sueur. Je n'en peux plus de ces cauchemars. Je voudrai juste oublier. Oublier et dormir. Mon cœur se serre dans ma poitrine. Est-ce que je peux vraiment oublier ?

Je marche sur le trottoir en direction du lycée. Maman voulait m'y emmener, comme à son habitude, et moi j'ai à nouveau refusé. J'ai envie de fuir leur cocon remplie d'amour et de compassion à mon égard. Eux aussi devraient souffrir alors pourquoi je suis la seule à la montrer ? Pourquoi ils n'en parlent pas une bonne fois pour toute ? Je sais ce qui s'est passé. J'étais là. J'ai l'impression qu'ils font tout pour cacher l'évidence. Il est mort. Il est froid, pâle, mort. Juste mort. Pas partit, pas dans mon cœur, juste mort. Je marche le regard tourné vers mes chaussures. Quel ennui le lycée. Mes notes sont en chute libre de toute manière. Elles ne tiennent qu'à un fil. Le directeur a déjà menacé de me faire renvoyer si je ne me ressaisissais pas mais moi je m'enfiche. Tout est vide d'intérêt. Je marche rapidement vers mon arrêt de bus. Je vais de nouveau le louper. Je me mets à courir. Mes poumons me brûlent. Ils ne sont plus habitués à respirer autant d'air pendant un effort. En réalité, ils ne sont plus habitués à ce que je cours tout simplement. Ils sont comme couver d'un voile noir. Un voile non détachable. Un voile qui va jusqu'à mon cœur et même jusqu'à mon cerveau. Je monte précipitamment dans mon bus. Le chauffeur râle alors que je remets mes cheveux correctement. Il me regarde droit dans les yeux, insistant de plus en plus son regard remplis de reproche. Je ne lui réponds rien. Évidement ma voix reste muette. Je ne supporte plus son regard et part donc m'asseoir un peu plus loin. Mes amis ne prennent pas le même bus que moi. Enfin, pas ceux que je considère comme mes véritables amies en tout cas. Je coiffe mes cheveux avec mes doigts en m'asseyant près de la fenêtre. Ce que c'est lassant. Toujours les même gestes. Toujours les même trajets. Rien ne change. C'est ennuyant. Vraiment ennuyant. C'est comme ça tout simplement. Je soupire. Le bus démarre doucement avant de s'arrêter brutalement. Je regarde le chauffeur. Il klaxonne. Ce qu'il peut être grognon ce matin. Je tourne rapidement mon regard vers le pare-brise. Un garçon a les bras tendus pour arrêter le bus. Il sourit puis court vers la porte du bus. Il s'excuse et s'assois ensuite à côté de moi. Tout s'est passé si rapidement que j'ai à peine eus le temps de le regarder correctement. Je lui jette un léger regard en coin. Il ne peut pas le remarquer. Il est totalement absorber par son téléphone. Mon portable sonne dans ma poche. Merde j'ai oublié de le mettre en silencieux. Je tape sur ma poche pour le faire taire puis le mets rapidement en silencieux pour ne pas me faire remarquer. Trop tard. Tous ceux du lycée me dévisagent. Bon ça va j'ai du rock en sonnerie et alors ? J'aime ce que je veux encore non ? Je ne regarde même pas le mail. Je sais que c'est Grey qui m'a simplement répondu avec du retard. Le garçon a côté de moi sourit.

"T'écoutes du rock ?"

Je hoche doucement la tête. Je ne peux même pas répondre correctement a sa question.

"Et tu écoutes quoi ?"

Aie. Je ne peux pas lui répondre avec un simple hochement de tête cette fois ci. Je sors mon téléphone et tape ma réponse sur mon bloc note.

"Un peu de tout"

Il affiche une mine étonnée sûrement parce que je l'ai écrit au lieu de le dire de vive voix.

"Tu ne veux pas me parler c'est ça ?" Renchérit-il

Je secoue énergiquement la tête de gauche à droite. Si bien sûr que j'aimerai parler. Il est stupide. Non correction Lucy, il ne sait rien. Ce n'est pas sa faute. Je tape machinalement sur mon écran lumineux.

"Je ne peux pas parler."

Il affiche à nouveau une mine étonnée. J'ai l'habitude de voir cette tête à force. Après il va me demander pourquoi.

"Pourquoi ? Quelqu'un t'en empêche ?"

Quelqu'un ? Quelque chose plutôt. Il s'intéresse à mon problème, comme tout le monde. Quand il comprendra il se contentera de me plaindre avant d'arrêter de me parler car c'est embêtant de parler avec une personne qui reste constamment muette. Je divague dans mes pensées alors qu'il continue à parler.

"Tu ne veux pas me le dire ?"

Je le regarde. Il n'est pas différent des autres, hors mis la couleur de ses cheveux. Rose. Étrange. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un avec des cheveux pareil. Il suit la direction de mon regard et comprend que je suis fascinée par ses cheveux.

"Couleur naturelle. Oui je sais c'est étrange. Problème génétique."

Je joue avec mes doigts. Je suis gênée d'avoir tellement insisté mon regard sur de simple cheveux.

"Au fait moi c'est Natsu. Natsu Dragneel."

Il sourit en tendant sa main vers moi. Il n'a pensé à se présenter que maintenant. Il est vraiment distrait. Je dis ça mais moi non plus je ne me suis pas présentée. Je tape rapidement mon nom et mon prénom sur mon téléphone.

"Lucy Heartfilia."

J'esquisse un léger sourire en lui serrant la main. Le bus est enfin arrivé au lycée et Natsu est l'un des premiers dehors. Je soupire. Quel personnage ce « Natsu ».


	2. Chapitre 2: L'oiseau ne volera plus

Je descends machinalement de mon bus. J'ai l'esprit embrumé par ma courte nuit. Je manque de quelques secondes de louper la dernière marche mais me rattrape de justesse. C'était tout juste. Je devrai faire plus attention. A peine je pense cela que je me prends les pieds dans le trottoir. Aïe. Ça fais mal le bitume. Je frotte mes mains rougis, puis me redresse rapidement. Allez, Lucy un peu de concentration. Si même marcher deux mètres te deviens impossible, alors la journée risque d'être longue. Je frotte énergiquement mon pantalon couvert d'une légère poussière de terre et de quelques cailloux. Des groupes d'amis sont formés devant la grille du lycée. Certaines filles piaillent comme des poules en s'extasiant devant leur nouveau vernis à ongle. C'est fatiguant. Je me faufile entre les petits attroupement, ou plutôt troupeaux, de personne afin d'accéder à l'entrée. Enfin au calme. Les couloirs sont presque désert. Le temps semble arrêter tout autour de moi. Le bruit est resté à l'extérieur mais résonne de temps à autres dans les longs couloirs carrelés de blanc. L'ambiance rappellerai presque celle d'un hôpital. Ce que je peux détester cette ambiance. Elle est si froide, si glacée. C'est comme si les murs se rapprochaient lentement pour nous étouffer dans ce silence immaculé. Ce silence me rappelle les longs mois que j'ai passé presque seule, bloqué nuit et jour dans mon lit à l'intérieur du palais blanc. Je m'arrête devant mon casier, remplis mon sac des cours de la matinée et part en direction de mon lieu favoris : le toit. Gravissant lentement les marches vers le haut du lycée, je peine à tenir mon sac lourd sur mes si petites jambes. Tout est devenu si dure avec le temps, même marcher. Je peux voir, enfin, une douce lumière émanant du dessous de la porte, éclairant les dernières marches y conduisant. Ma main posée sur la poignée, je peux entendre des rires provenant de l'autre côté du mur de fer. Je n'ose pas ouvrir la porte au début mais me risque finalement à la pousser légèrement. Je peux très clairement distinguer les personnes qui rient à plein poumons et l'une d'elle met familière, la tête rose. Dans toutes les personnes qui sont dans le lycée, il fallait que se soit moi qui ne fasse que tomber sur lui. Il semble faire le pitre avec des amis à lui. Plus je regarde ces « amis » et plus je tremble. C'est tout ce que je déteste, des Connards. Il n'y a tout simplement pas d'autres mots pour les qualifier. Je sais très bien pourquoi je les déteste autant, c'est parce qu'ils savent toucher là où ça fais mal. Ils ne se soucient pas des raisons et des conséquences. Non, tout ce qu'ils veulent c'est se moquer sans fin de leur victime. C'est là leur passe temps favoris et moi qui n'ai aucun moyen de me défendre, suis l'une de leur proie. J'ai beau me dire que se sont des abrutis finis, ils me font tout de même peur. Je sais je ne suis qu'une trouillarde mais c'est comme ça. Les plus forts c'est eux et la plus faible c'est moi. Je referme doucement la porte mais celle-ci émet un grincement atroce. Mes yeux s'ouvrent d'effrois, et merde... Je ne réfléchis pas une seconde et descends les escalier en courant mais mes jambes me lâchent une nouvelle fois. Boum. Mes cahiers sont éparpillés autour de moi, quelques feuilles volent légèrement. J'ai mal au genoux. La lumière éclaire le petit escalier. J'entends déjà des rires provenir d'en haut. Je n'ose pas me retourner. Pitié, rigoler juste. Ne me toucher pas. Je ramasse aussi rapidement que je le peux mes livres et mes cours. J'ai tellement honte. Mes larmes dévalent sur mes joues sous les rires moqueurs des Connards.

« Alors Heartfilia on sait plus marcher maintenant ? »

Une nouvelle foulée de rires. Je n'en peux plus. Je me lève, encore en larmes, et part me réfugier au toilette. Je suis nulle. Nulle et faible. Je suis sans défense, sans armes. J'aimerai leur crier à la gueule que je ne suis pas un objet de défouloir, que je ne suis pas un jouet mais ça ne changerai plus rien je pense. Alors je subis. J'encaisse les coups. Mon genoux me tire toujours. Aïe ça saigne quand même beaucoup. Je marche vers l'évier et passe un mouchoir sous l'eau pour retirer le maximum de sang. Des filles entrent dans les WC mais m'ignorent complètement. J'ai l'habitude de ne pas exister. Je n'existe pas pour elles. Je nettoies doucement les gouttes de sang qui coulent le long de ma jambe. Je devrai aller à l'infirmerie mais je n'en ai pas l'envie. Je n'ai plus envie de rien. Je veux juste fermer les yeux et tout oublier. Je ne veux plus les entendre. Je ne veux plus entendre tous ces rires. Pourquoi est-ce sur moi qu'ils s'acharnent ? Je n'ai peut être plus de voix mais mon cœur bat, mes poumons inspirent et expirent normalement. Je suis encore un être humain. Mes larmes ont cessé de couler pour laisser place à de long traits noirs sous mes yeux. Saleté de mascara. Je frotte mon visage pour réussir à enlever au maximum les marques sombres de mes yeux. Aller Lucy un peu de courage, la journée ne fais que commencer.

~~~~~~~~

Je m'ennuies. Deux heures de cours se sont déjà écoulée. Cela fais donc deux heures que je me tourne les pouces sur la table. Durant la première heure, j'étais encore motivée pour écouter le cours de mathématique mais désormais je n'en peux plus. Je suis blasée. Je joue avec mon stylo contre ma cuisse, occupation puérile. Je dessine ensuite dans mon cahier sans vraiment réfléchir à quoi ressemble mes traits de crayons, un lion. Je rigole intérieurement. Je crois que je suis la seule à dessiner des lions sur sa feuille d'exercice en français. L'heure passe très lentement, si lentement que j'ai eu le temps de remplir ma feuille de dessins en tout genre. C'est l'heure de la pause. Des filles de ma classe se rapproche de moi pour discuter. Je leur esquisse un faux sourire et écris sur des feuilles chacune de mes réponses. Je ne les aime pas ces filles. Je sais qu'elle ne m'aime pas. Je sais bien qu'elles pensent que ma différence les embêtes profondément, pour rester polie. Les garçons sont pour la plupart attendrit par mon handicape et ça ça les emmerdes, fuck la politesse. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mignon à ça. Je ne peux rien dire. Si ça se trouve c'est ça qu'ils trouvent mignons qui sais ? Je réussit à m'échapper de leur discussion de vernis à ongle, de mec et d'autre machin de filles que je déteste. Je vais vers la seule fille que j'apprécie du moins dans ma classe, Levy. Je lui tapote l'épaule et elle lève directement les yeux de son livre. Elle me sourit tendrement en me faisant par la suite la bise. Ce que je peux l'aimer cette petite. Elle est simple, gentille, attentionnée, intelligente et surtout célibataire comme moi. Ce qui fait qu'on se comprend parfaitement sur quasiment tous les sujets. Je parle avec elle pendant tout le reste de la pause. Lorsque la cloche sonne, je soupire. Encore deux heures à s'ennuyer. Courage Lucy, tu peux le faire.

~~~~~  
Les heures passent et se ressemblent. La pause de midi arrive, enfin. Je sors de la classe avec Levy. Elle me raconte ses vacances. Je l'écoute attentivement en souriant légèrement. Elle c'est bien amusée apparemment. Arrivées à la cafétéria, on prend chacune un plateau en passant dans la file. Je choisis mon repas en écoutant toujours Levy qui est toute heureuse de me parler de ces activité de l'été. On s'installe à notre table habituelle où nous attende déjà notre petit groupe d'amis. Grey se lève précipitamment de sa place pour me serrer dans ses bras avant que je me m'assieds. Je pense que je lui ai manqué.

« Lucy tu m'as tellement manqué ! »

Qu'est ce que je disais. J'essaye d'articuler un toi aussi, sans son mais il le comprend et me sourit tendrement en me serrant une nouvelle fois contre lui. Ça fais du bien de retrouver ses véritables amis. Mon meilleur ami finit par me lâcher et me laisse m'installer à ma place. Je mange bouchées après bouchées en écoutant les autres parler de leur vacance. Je suis bien là. Je ne peux peut être pas parler mais au moins je me sens à ma place entre eux. Une main se pose sur mon épaule. Je n'y fais pas attention et continue de manger jusqu'à ce que la main serre mon épaule. Je lâche un légère piaillement, seul son que je peux encore faire. Toutes les personnes autour de la table se tourne vers moi et vers le mystérieux propriétaire de la main. Mirajane grince des dents en esquissant un regard de dégoût. Je le savais, encore eux.

« Bonjour bonjour tout le monde. Vient avec nous Lucy on doit parler. Tu le sais bien non ? Aller lève toi. »

Mon corps obéit de lui même. Si je ne le fais pas moi même, ils me tireront de force. Je tremble. J'ai peur. Que vont-ils encore me faire ? Me frapper ? M'enfermer ? Je ne veux pas... Quelqu'un aidez moi... Grey se lève de sa chaise, la faisant tomber plus loin.

« Laissez là tranquille ! Vous voyez bien qu'elle ne veux pas venir avec des connards de votre sorte ! »

La main qui était sur mon épaule me lâche pour saisir Grey par le col. Non pas lui. Je vous en pris pas lui. Je me jette pas pur réflexe sur l'agresseur de mon meilleur ami avec un regard suppliant. Ca ne sert à rien car Grey est projeté un peu plus loin dans le self. Pitié laissez le. Une pluie de coup s'abattent sur Grey sans que personne ne bouge le petit doigt, tous tournent les yeux ou observent en silence. Les larmes dévalent sur mes joues alors que j'assiste, impuissante, à cette scène. Lorsque je sens une main se poser sur ma tête, une main chaude et rassurante. Je lève mes yeux embrumés et distingue une touffe rose me souriant. Il m'attrape par le bras et me prend sur son épaule. Non, pitié. Il était avec eux alors... Non je ne veux pas pitié laisse moi. Je donne des coups de pied dans son torse et des coups de poing dans son dos mais il ne me lâche toujours pas. Il ne desserre pas son étreinte et m'emmène jusqu'à une salle de classe où il me pose, assise, sur le bureau. J'ai un mouvement de recul mais il sourit toujours. J'ai peur. J'aimerai crier mais je sais que j'aggraverai la situation de ma voix alors j'émets un piaillement. Il pose automatiquement sa main sur ma bouche que je mords fermement.

« Tu es folle ou quoi ?! Ça fais mal putain ! »

Je lui lance mon regard le plus noir possible mais lui se contente de soupirer et de s'adosser contre la porte en se tenant la main où je l'ai mordu. Je mords bien dit donc. Il lâche un nouveau long soupire puis prend la parôle.

« C'est comme ça que tu me remercie de t'avoir sauvé de ces brutes épaisses? »

Me sauver ? J'analyse la situation. Je suis dans une salle de classe avec un mec qui m'a prit sans aucune raison sur son épaule et qui dit m'avoir sauvé la vie alors que ce matin il riait à plein poumons avec eux. Je ne comprends rien et apparemment ça se voit sur mon visage.

« Je suis désolé pour ton ami mais ils sont trop fort pour une seule personne... même pour moi. »

J'ouvre de grand yeux. Alors il voulait vraiment me protéger ? Et moi qui l'ait mordu... Je baisse la tête de haut en bas pour m'excuser. Il comprend ma démarche et sourit, le même sourire que ce matin.

« Ne t'inquiète pas ce n'est qu'une morsure. Ça va toi ? Ils ne t'ont pas toucher ? »

Je fais non de la tête. Ils n'ont pas eus le temps heureusement.

« Et ton genoux ? »

Je baisse les yeux. Je ne sais même pas. Je n'y avais plus pensé à vrais dire. Ça confirme en tout cas ce que je pensais, c'était bien lui ce matin. Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il est contre ces Connards ? J'ai du mal à comprendre tout ce qui se passe mais ce que je sais c'est que là il vient peut être de me sauver mes os. Je me lève du bureau et me rapproche de lui avec mon portable en tapant un sms. Il m'attrape le poignet pour m'empêcher de continuer mon sms.

« Parle Heartfilia. »

Je rougis légèrement en croisant son regard et le force à me lâcher. Je fais non de la tête en terminant mon sms.

« Je suis désolé pour ta main. Merci. »

Il lit le sms puis ouvre légèrement la porte, voyant que personne n'est dans le couloir, il me fait signe de le suivre. Il m'amène dans la cour. Mon estomac fait des siennes en grognant. J'ai tellement faim. Comme un écho à mes pensées, Natsu me lance une barre chocolatée.

« Mange là. Tu ne pourras plus retourner à la cafet avec tout ça. »

La cafet c'est vrai... Oh non Grey. Je pars en courant avec Natsu à ma poursuite me criant de m'arrêter. A la cafet, tout est redevenu calme. Les femmes de ménage sont entrain de nettoyer le sang laissé par Grey sur le carrelage. Grey... Il voulait juste me protéger.

« Lucy arrête toi ! »

Je n'écoute pas Dragnell et pars de nouveau en courant vers l'infirmerie. Aïe je commence à manquer d'air. Mes jambes me font mal. Non pas maintenant je vous en pris. Je tombe pour la troisième fois de la journée la tête contre le sol. Natsu arrive en courant vers moi et m'aide à me relever. Je veus repartir mais cette fois-ci, le rose me tient fermement l'avant bras.

« Arrête tu vas finir par avoir des bleus partout »

J'ai envie de lui crier que ce n'est pas son problème, qu'il ferait mieux de s'occuper de lui plutôt que de moi mais n'ayant pas de voix, je me contente d'acquiescer légèrement de la tête et de continuer le trajet en marchant.

~~~~~~~

A l'infirmerie, Grey est couvert de bandages sur tout le corps. Ces connards l'ont bien amochés. Un jour je me vengerai d'eux. Je m'assois à côté de Grey, il dort. Natsu m'observe en silence. Je ne m'occupe plus de lui, pas pour l'instant. Mon meilleur ami est blessé et tout ça parce qu'il a voulu me protéger. J'ai tellement de chance de l'avoir comme meilleur ami.

« C'est ton petit ami ? » me questionne l'infirmière

Je fais non de la tête. Non, c'est mon frère de cœur. Celui qui a toujours été là pour moi quand je n'étais pas bien. Et il s'est sacrifié pour moi. Natsu me dit au revoir puis retourne en cours. Moi je reste avec Grey, je lui dois bien ça. Je lui tiens la main en lui caressant légèrement la paume. Aller Grey réveil toi. Je t'en pris. Ne me laisse pas seule... Pas toi aussi...

~~~~~~~~

Il fait chaud. Où suis-je ? Je me rappelle que j'étais avec Grey et qu'il m'avait dit quelque chose d'important mais qu'est-ce que c'était ? J'ai tellement chaud. Je cris. Sting ! Sting où es tu ?! N'obtenant aucune réponse je scrute les lieux du regard. Il y a quelqu'un là bas. La fumée monte de plus en plus dans la pièce. De l'air. J'ai besoin d'air. Je marche lentement vers la masse allongée sur le sol, évitant les débris enflammée qui tombe du plafond. Il ne bouge plus. Je cris. Je l'appelle de toutes mes forces, me faisant tousser encore plus. La fumée est de plus en plus épaisse. Je suis enfin à son niveau. Du sang, partout. Il y a tellement de sang que je ne sais plus d'où il peut venir... Non Sting... Non...

~~~~~~~

Je me réveil en sursaut. Grey me regarde avec ce fameux regard. Ce regard que je vois tous les jours depuis que l'accident est arrivé, le regard compatissant. Il me serre dans ses bras. Ses bandages sont froid du à l'alcool qu'il y a dessus. Mon pauvre frère de cœur... Tu t'es fais tout ça à cause de moi. Il m'embrasse sur le front en me consolant, je n'avais même pas remarqué que je pleurais. Décidément je ne sais que ça en ce moment. Il me dit qu'il est rassuré que je n'ai rien. Je ne lui écris rien. Je veux juste profiter de cet instant avec mon frère de cœur, profiter de ce cours moment de bonheur. Les cours sont terminés depuis deux bonnes heures alors l'infirmière à appelé les parents de Grey qui arrivent 10 minutes après le coup de téléphone de la femme en blanc. Ils proposent de me ramener, ce que j'accepte. C'est à ce moment que je réalise que mes affaires sont au pied du lit. Natsu...


	3. Chapitre 3: L'oiseau ne sourira plus

Un bruit incessant me sort de mon profond sommeil. Mes pieds traînent sur le parquet flottant de ma chambre. Je ne suis vraiment pas motivée aujourd'hui. Les lattes craquent plusieurs fois sous l'effet de mon poids. La porte s'ouvre, légèrement. Ma mère m'observe. « Prends ton temps mon cœur. » puis elle repart en me laissant seule dans le couloir. Je n'ai pas envie d'aller au lycée. Je ne veux pas y retourner. Je ne veux plus subir tout cela. En m'approchant de la salle de bain, je me frotte frénétiquement les yeux. Ma brosse à la main, je brosse d'un mouvement las la touffe blonde qui me sert de cheveux. Mes pensées divaguent. Tout est flou. Je me sens seule. Je me sens sale. Je me sens faible. Pourquoi continuer à vivre si c'est pour mourir à petit feu ? J'ai besoin d'air. J'ai besoin de vivre. Si je pouvais changer, tout serait sans doute moins triste. La vie est trop cruelle. Elle ne cesse de me punir. D'abord Sting puis ma voix et maintenant Grey. Toutes les choses qui me permettent de vivre heureuse me sont prises. Grey est la seule personne qui m'aide à sortir la tête hors de l'eau. Mes cheveux démêlés, je les attache avec un simple élastique noir. Quelques mèches folles s'en échappent de part et d'autre de la couette. Je regarde mon reflet, mon regard est si terne. Après avoir totalement finit de me préparer, je descends manger mon petit déjeuner, un simple bol de céréales. Mes parents m'observent en silence. Ils font bonne figure mais je sais qu'ils sont au courant pour Grey.

Mon regard évite au maximum le leur. Je ne veux pas en parler, vraiment pas. Mon sac sur l'épaule, je pars plus tôt qu'à mon habitude vers l'arrêt de bus. Mon esprit divague, cherchant une issue quelque part. La voie de Natsu résonne encore dans ma mémoire... Plus fort que tout le monde... Alors qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Continuer d'être leur gentil jouet ? Les dénoncer au directeur ? Il s'en ficherait... Il se contente de fermer les yeux pour éviter tous conflits. Autant demander de l'aide à un arbre. Un arbre... Je me demande si... Arrête Lucy. Tu ne dois pas penser à ce genre d'idée. Mes poumons me font souffrir. Peut-être que je devrais le dire au médecin... Après tout c'est peut-être grave. Oui mais qu'est-ce qui pourrait être plus grave que ma situation actuelle ? J'ai l'impression d'être une balle sur laquelle tout le monde s'amuse à frapper. Un jouet... Rien qu'un simple objet... Est-ce vraiment la vie qu'il aurait voulu que je mène... Absorbée par mes pensées, je ne remarque pas la barre de fer qui se rapproche dangereusement de moi. Mon front vient directement se taper contre. Je retire ce que j'ai dit, ça peut encore s'empirer. Un long soupire m'échappe. Ma main vient frotter mon front désormais boursouflé, cela fera sûrement une bosse. Lucy tu es vraiment trop forte. Le cœur lourd, le genou endoloris et le front boursouflé, j'arrive enfin à mon arrêt de bus. On dirait que je fais le parcours du combattant tous les jours. En réalité, c'est même plus dur que cela. Un combattant sait à quoi s'attendre... Moi c'est tous les jours une nouvelle souffrance qui apparaît. Je veux que tout s'arrête. Maintenant. Mes pieds se rapprochent dangereusement du bord de la route, papa... maman... Grey... je vous aime tous mais je n'en peux plus de lire la peine dans votre regard quand vous me voyiez. Trois secondes de courage... Trois secondes... Mes pieds frôlent le bord. Deux secondes... Les larmes dévalent sur mes joues. Tu ne souffriras plus. Tu pourras enfin te reposer, me souffle ma conscience. Oui... Je veux être paisible. Une seconde... Ma jambe franchit le seuil et j'attends le contact avec la route. Seuls les crissements de voitures flottent encore autour de moi. Tout va se finir.

Mes jambes me brulent. La chaleur brule chacun de mes membres. Un tiraillement indéfinissable s'empare de mon genou. Non je dois avancer... Encore... Il m'attend dans toute cette horreur. Je le sais. Je le sens. Me frayant un passage entre les poutres en bois enflammée, j'arriver à discerner une grande silhouette. C'est lui.

« Sting ! Sting ! Il faut sortir ! »

Il ne me répond pas, je vois juste un large sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Il me regarde fixement articule quelque mots et se poignarde le ventre. Ma voix perce les braises. Mes jambes brulés, déchirée, je me glisse jusqu'à lui. Non non non. Pourquoi. Mes mains sur son ventre, je tente d'arrêter l'hémorragie mais c'est peine perdue. Le sang coule à flot et nous entoure d'une grande auréole rouge. Mes larmes et mes cris se marient à cette scène des plus macabres. Tu n'as pas le droit de me laisser. Mes mains s'appuient de manière rythmées sur sa poitrine. Reste avec moi. La bâtisse s'écroule autour de moi, mes poumons n'en peuvent plus et me laissent progressivement tombé. Je sens mon esprit dévié alors que je continue le massage cardiaque. Non... Je dois continuer. Pour lui. Je dois le sauver il ne doit pas... Mourir...

Un goût amer frôle mes lèvres et serre ma gorge. La douleur m'assaille de toute part. Mes jambes sont lourdes, tout mon corps l'est en réalité. C'était stupide, je le sais, mais ça aurait pu marcher. Visiblement, cela n'était pas le cas ; mon corps endolori est allongé sur un banc, ma tête reposant sur quelque chose de doux et de chaud. Ma tentative de suicide a de nouveau lamentablement échouée. Mon corps n'est lacéré que de quelques griffures superficielles. Inconsciemment, les larmes me viennent. Elles coulent sur mon visage, incontrôlables, insatiables mais surtout insuffisantes. Le vide immense est toujours présent malgré ses sillons salés tracés sur mes joues. Pardonnes-moi Sting. Ma faiblesse me trahit. Je n'ai toujours pas réussis à te rejoindre. D'un geste léger, je porte ma main à mes yeux. Un voile en tissu tombe instantanément sur mon visage. Lorsque je le retire, un visage fermé et pénétrant me dévisage d'un air grave. Encore ce Natsu. Toujours là aux mauvais moments ou alors, aux bons... Mon esprit ne sait plus vraiment. Ce que je veux réellement est si indéterminé que cela reste un mystère pour moi-même. Je suis complètement perdue ; mes limites ont été martyrisés depuis tellement longtemps qu'elles sont devenues invisibles. Avec le peu de force que je réussis à trouver, je me redresse, dos à mon « sauveur ». Son regard perçant scrute chacune des parcelles de mon dos. C'est tellement gênant, cette sensation de faiblesse. Une simple petite chose faible et désespérée voilà ce que je suis en ce moment. Alors cela ne sert à rien de me juger ainsi.

Mon regard fuit au maximum le sien, sans réellement pouvoir y échapper. Collée à ce banc, je sais bien que je vais devoir m'expliquer. Expliquée un geste aussi désespéré, aussi macabre ; comme si c'était une chose facile à aborder.

« Tu penses que c'était une bonne idée ? C'est ça ta solution ? »

Naturellement sur la défensive, je me contente d'hocher très légèrement les épaules. Je sais très bien que j'ai choisis la solution de facilité. Seulement je n'ai plus la force d'envisager d'autres issues. Tout ce que je désire, c'est que ça s'arrête. Là, maintenant. Qui est-il pour me juger. Il ne sait rien de moi, il n'a pas son mot à dire. Son avis m'importe peu en réalité. Tu ne sais rien de moi, rien de mon histoire. C'est ce que j'aimerai lui dire, mais la force me manque. D'une certaine manière, son geste m'a touché. Je reste immobile, incapable de bouger plus que cela, attendant une suite à sa demande. Mon regard perce le sien durant quelques secondes. C'est si glacé. Mon corps ne me répond plus. Je suis telle une enfant attendant de se faire taper sur les doigts. La discussion reste silencieuse pendant plusieurs minutes. Il attend des explications ; je le sens bien. Son pied tape à un rythme régulier sur le sol, m'agaçant légèrement. Le silence est réellement pesant, tel un poids régnant tout autour de nous.

« Tu restes encore muette devant moi alors que je viens de te sauver la vie... »

Une pointe de déception teinte sa voix. Personne ne t'a jamais rien demandé. Mon esprit se ravise immédiatement. C'est tellement égoïste de penser de la sorte. Ma tête bascule légèrement sur le côté alors que je suis désormais assise à côté de lui. Ce qu'il peut-être obstiné. Le pire c'est que je ne sais pas si j'en suis énervée ou touchée qu'il prête autant attention à moi. Je devrais être énervée et pourtant je suis touchée qu'il se soit presque sacrifié pour moi. Comment en est-on arrivé là ? Moi tout ce que je voulais c'était ne plus souffrir ; m'endormir simplement sans faire de vagues. Alors pourquoi devrais-je lui être redevable de m'en avoir empêchée ? La douleur, la tristesse, les larmes, la souffrance, l'hypocrisie, la compassion tout cela je n'en veux plus. Tout se mélange dans mon esprit, tout est si confus. N'arrivant plus à retenir ce trop plein d'émotions, je cède de plus belle et pleure à flot. Sa main se pose dans mon dos puis finalement me serre contre lui. Réfléchissant peu à ce qu'il se déroule, mes blessures complètement ouvertes je laisse tout couler. Après avoir réussis à retrouver un semblant de calme, je me décide finalement à tout lui expliquer, par écrit évidement. Libre à lui de me haïr après cela.

On passe de longues minutes dans un silence constant, marqué par les bruits des touches de mon téléphone. Reprenant à plusieurs reprises ce que je dois dire. Trouver les mots justes n'allait pas être évident mais il fallait que je lui fasse un minimum confiance.

« Je ne peux pas parler car on m'a volé ma voix. »

Le soleil est haut dans le ciel quand mon récit s'achève enfin. Finalement, on aura passé la matinée tous les deux ; assis sur ce banc à se fuir mutuellement du regard. Il me lance se regard que je hais tant. Ce parfais mélange de compassion et de tristesse. Mon histoire est loin d'être facile à assimiler pour moi et vous ne faites qu'en rajouter avec vos regards de pauvre petite chose à mon égard.

« Je suis désolé d'avoir tant insisté. Tu as dû me trouver stupide. »

Cette réponse me surprend ; ne m'attendant pas réellement à ça. Un léger sourire s'esquisse sur mes lèvres. Il est vraiment hors norme. Mais dans le bon sens selon moi. Personne n'a jamais réellement essayer de me comprendre c'est peut être pour cela qu'il m'attire à ce point. Je me rapproche légèrement de lui et pose ma tête sur son épaule. A ma grande surprise, il n'émet aucune contestation et me laisse savourer ce simple instant de tranquilité. Au bout de quelques minutes, mon estomac crie famine. Avec tout ça, je n'ai pas mangé de la matinée et mon corps me le fait clairement savoir. Inquiet, Natsu me propose d'aller manger en ville, le problème c'est que mes vêtements sont partiellement déchirés. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie qu'on me prenne pour une sans domicile fixe. Ma tête mime un non ferme. Sa main passe à plusieurs reprises sur l'arrière de son crâne. J'ai l'impression d'être un meuble qu'il ne sait pas où placer. C'est assez étrange comme impression je l'admet. Finalement, on marche jusqu'à chez lui. Je serai bien rentré chez moi mais la réalité c'est qu'il n'ose pas me lâcher. La peur se lit clairement sur son visage. M'inviter chez lui le gêne énormément mais c'est sa manière de me montrer qu'il tient à moi.

Une fois chez lui, la situation me percuta enfin. Nous sommes seuls, tous les deux chez lui. Le silence marquant n'aide pas à oublier ce détail. Complètement seuls. Naturellement sur la défensive, je préfère me méfier de lui. Après tout, je ne sais rien de lui. Je n'ai aucunes raisons de lui faire confiance. Alors qu'il me prend ma veste des mains, mon corps ne bouge pas d'un cil ; mes yeux le fixent sans vraiment m'en rendre compte. Sa main se pose sur ma tête, hésitante. L'inquiétude se lit sans soucis dans son regard. Relayé au rang de petite chose fragile, je préfère ne pas relever et pose mes chaussures à côté des siennes. Dans la cuisine, l'ambiance ne s'apaise que très peu. Je sens bien qu'il veut me demander quelque chose mais la volonté lui fait défaut. Peu patiente et affamée, je bois mon café au lait qu'il m'a préparé d'une seule traite. La sensation de la caféine me console que très peu mais apaise la boule qui montait de plus en plus dans ma gorge. Une sorte de plénitude m'envahit, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Assis côte à côte sur son canapé, je l'observe du coin de l'œil se faire un monologue. J'acquiesce de temps en temps, simplement pour le conforter dans l'idée qu'il ne parle pas dans le vide. Finalement, on ne sera pas aller en cours mais je ne m'en inquiète guère. Rien n'a d'importance en ce moment et surtout pas dans ce lycée pourrit. Par réflexe, je remonte mes jambes contre ma poitrine. Mon téléphone à la main, je tape, de temps en temps, quelques réponses. Parler de tout et de rien me semblait futile mais cela m'apporte plus que ce que j'aurai crut. Je trouve en lui une image protectrice et rassurante, telle une petite fille avec son père.

Le sujet principal est toujours finement évité. Il n'a pas envie d'en parler et ça tombe bien car moi non plus. Actuellement, j'ai juste besoin qu'on me prête de l'attention et qu'on me protège. Rien qu'à cette pensée, la honte m'assaille. J'ai besoin qu'on me protège mais surtout j'en ai envie. Je me sens si pitoyable, là maintenant. Ma tête enfoncée dans un oreiller, je sens la main de Natsu se poser à nouveau sur mes cheveux. Alors que je le regarde légèrement, un mince sourire apparaît sur ses lèvres.

"Je n'en parlerai à personne ne t'inquiètes pas. Fais moi confiance."

Un léger sourire en guise de réponse suffit à agrandir le sien. Me voilà attendrie par ce garçon qu'il y a quelques heures je maudissais au point de vouloir le frapper. La détresse dans laquelle je suis ne dois surement pas aider à être objective. Je me surprends à trouver son côté protecteur attachant. La soirée arrivant, il décide de me raccompagner, ayant peur que je ne fasse d'autre bêtises. Notre dialogue se fait à notre manière durant tout le trajet et lorsque vint le moment de nous séparer, il plonge une dernière fois sa main dans mes cheveux puis promet de venir me chercher demain matin.

Décidément ce garçon a le don de m'apaiser, même si ce n'est que légèrement. Peut-être pourrais je bel et bien finir par lui faire confiance. Quand je suis seule, face à mes parents, ils ne me sermonnent pas. Ils sont juste rassurés que j'aille bien ; l'école n'a que peu d'importance. Visiblement, ils ont été prévenu. Je mens outrageusement sur le motif de mon absence mais ils ne se doutent de rien et ne cherchent pas plus loin. Pardon papa. Pardon maman. Je préfère garder ma souffrance pour moi mais aussi garder précieusement dans ma mémoire la bouffée d'air qu'a réussi à avoir ce garçon sur ma détresse. Le temps me dira si il mérite ma confiance ce "Natsu"...


	4. Chapitre 4: L'oiseau ne ressent plus

Mon corps me fait atrocement souffrir. Complètement enchylosée et couverte de bandages, je me traîne hors de mon lit. Mes parents, s'étant rendu compte de mes blessures, ont décidé de m'interdir d'aller en cours et même de sortir tant que celles-ci ne se seront pas refermée ou un minimum rétablit. Ils font mine d'être sévères, mais je sais qu'ils ont eût très peur. La vérité, c'est qu'il craigne que je ne recommence une nouvelle fois après mon cuisant échec. S'ils savaient. Mais ils ne savent pas ou tout du moins font mine de ne pas savoir. Je me sens seule. Pas juste physiquement, moralement. Une part de moi s'est éteinte et jamais plus je ne pourrai la retrouver. Je suis vouée à me sentir éternellement vide, incomplète, comme si on m'avait arraché une part de moi même. Ma vie sans lui a perdu son éclat. Tout me semble fade, livide, amorphe et sans intérêt. Je réussis à me trainer jusqu'à mon miroir, ce n'est pas joli à voir. C'est le moins qu'on puisse en dire. La paleur de mon teint assorti à la blancheur des bandages me donne un parfait aspect de momie. Au moins, je suis en avance pour Haloween. Un instant, je me perd dans mon propre regard. Commen ai-je fais pour en arrivé là ? J'étais heureuse, avant. La vie me semblait plus douce, presque candide. Au collège, j'avais quelque fois des moments difficiles mais j'avais la force de me battre. Maintenant, je suis complètement démunie. Le regard teintée de tristesse et gorgé de larmes, je me laisse faire. J'encaisse tous les coups un à un. En quelques années, je suis devenu un véritable souffre douleur pour tous les caïd du lycée. Je n'ai pas spécialement demandé à l'être mais je n'ai jamais rien fait contre non plus. La situation est désormais tellement ancrée, que je ne sais plus quoi faire pour m'en sortir. Avec Sting et Grey à mes côtés, je me pensais intouchable. Ma lacheté m'a toujours poussé à me reposer sur eux. Désormais, je suis seule et terrorisée à l'idée de ne mettre rien qu'un pied au lycée. Mes bandages laissent apparaître quelques gouttes de sang, ce qui m'esquisse un léger sourire. J'aurai gagné un temps de répis, plus ou moins. Le reste de la matinée se déroule normalement. J'alterne entre la lecture d'un polar et mes révisions. Tout du moins, j'essaye de réviser mais je n'arrive jamais réellement à me concentrer. Mes pensées rebouclent en permanence les évènements de la veille.

Ce Natsu a fait remonter quelque choses en moi. Quelque chose que je pensais disparu depuis longtemps. Un instant, j'ai retrouvé la "moi" d'avant. La Lucy insouciante , souriante et têtue. Un sourire sincère s'immice sur mes lèvres mais je le réprime aussitôt. Le bonheur met interdis. Je ne peux pas être heureuse alors que je fais souffrir tous les gens autour de moi. Pourtant, j'ai envie de m'accrocher à cet infime espoir. J'ai envie de retrouver la "moi" d'avant. C'est comme si, une force indiscernable me poussait à aller vers lui, vers Natsu. Une désillusion. Voilà vers quoi je fonce à toute allure. Mes espoirs se fondent sur un type que je n'ai vu que deux fois. Qui plus es, un type qui fréquente les personnes qui me maltraitent depuis plusieurs années. Je lui attribue un rôle sans même le connaître. Cela peut paraître fou, mais je pense pouvoir lui faire confiance. J'ai envie de croire en lui. Lorsque vint la fin de l'après-midi, quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Mes parents n'étant pas encore rentré du travail, je me dévoua donc à aller ouvrir. La sonnette est insistante et résonne dans la maison. Celle-ci n'ai qu'une carcasse vide. Je déambule dans le couloir pour rejoindre la porte. Cela fait un moment que la maison n'a pas été si vide, si silencieuse. Cette absence de vie me noue l'estomac. Ce silence se colle à moi sur toutes les parcelles de mon être à tel point que je me sens lourde à mesure que je me rapproche de la porte. Les quelques mètres habituelles à parcourir me paraissent une éternité avec mes hématomes mais je ne geint pas. Après une lutte de quelques minutes, je parvint enfin à mon but. Un rapide coup d'œil dans le judas me permet d'entrapercevoir une touffe rose. Natsu semble trépigner d'impatience devant la porte, la nervosité trahissant ses traits. Un tour de clé me permet de déverrouiller la porte. Le regard du jeune homme semble tapis d'un voile sombre mais celui-ci se dissipe légèrement lorsque j'ouvre la porte.

"Lucy tu vas bien ?"

J'acquiesce légèrement de la tête. Un soupire profond s'échappe de ses lèvres. Des poches bleutées cernant ses yeux plus que d'accoutumer. Son regard inquiet me parcours de haut en bas. J'avais oublié mon "déguisement" de momie atypique. Après quelques secondes devant la porte à nous regarder en chien de faïence, je lui propose d'entrer en me décalant de l'embrasure de la porte. L'ambiance générale de la maison est devenu pesante et remplie de non dit. Assis sur le canapé, comme deux inconnus que nous sommes, nos regards ne se croisent à aucun instant. Aucun de nous ne semblant vouloir briser le silence, timidement je tente de sortir mon téléphone pour écrire quelque chose. La main de Natsu se pose sur mon téléphone encore éteint. Je comprends alors que je ne suis pas maître de la discussion, encore une fois.

"Lorsque je ne t'ai pas vu au lycée, je me suis inquiété. Ne pas te voir m'a fait m'imaginer les pires scénarios. Alors, j'ai préféré venir pour voir si tu allais bien. Je sais c'est stupide..."

L'attention du jeune ne me surprit que très peu mais me toucha tout de même. Après l'évènement de la veille, n'importe qui se sentirai dépassé par tout cela. Qui plus est, il ne me connaît que depuis deux jours et voilà qu'il me découvre entrain de tenter de mettre fin à mes jours. Je fais mine de sourire pour le rassurer, lui faire savoir que tout va bien même si dans le fond, rien ne va. Ma colère contre lui ne s'est pas tout à fait dissipée. Cependant, sa présence ici, son inquiétude, tout cela m'affecte plus que je ne l'aurai imaginer. Après ce bref échange, le silence redevient omniprésent. Cherchant à briser ce moment devenant gênant, je me décide à partir vers la cuisine pour nous faire du thé ; suivie du regard par la touffe rose.

"Je suis rassurée de voir que tes plaies ne sont que superficielles. Avec toutes ces émotions je n'avais même pas vraiment pris la peine de les observer."

Un sentiment de culpabilité se ressent dans sa voix. Dos à lui dans la cuisine, mon regard se tourne légèrement dans sa direction. De l'entrée de la cuisine, je ne peux voir que son dos et l'arrière de son crâne. Assis sur la canapé, il semble encore sous le choc de tout cela. Sa conscience ne doit pas être en paix avec elle même.

"Je suis désolé."

Ces quelques mots prononcés dans un soupire sont presque complètement inaudibles. Leur portée fait l'effet d'une bombe en moi. Désolé ? Pourquoi être désolé ? Rien de tout ce que je ressentais, tout ce qui m'arrivai, rien de tout cela n'était sa faute. Surprise, je fit un faux mouvement qui laissa tomber ma tasse encore vide sur le carrelage. Alerté par le bruit, le jeune homme accouru presque aussitôt dans la pièce. Ce garçon était beaucoup trop différent de tout ceux que j'avais connu auparavant. Toute cette attention, c'était presque trop. Il commença a ramasser les débris mais je l'en empêcha. En enlevant les débris de ses mains avec hâte, je me coupa la paume de la main droite. La blessure n'était pas profonde, mais cet afflux de sang sur mes mains me pétrifia sur place. J'étais assise sur les genoux par terre, regardant les gouttes de sang tomber les unes après les autres sur le carrelage. Natsu m'appelait mais je ne l'entendait pas. Je ne voulais pas l'entendre. Il y avait tant de sang sur ma main. Ouvrant pleinement celle-ci, le filet écarlate qui en coulait se redirigea vers mon poignet. J'avais tellement de sang sur les mains, tellement de sang. Mon cœur tambourinait lourd au point de me donner des hauts le cœur. Sting... Tout était de ma faute. J'aurai du mieux le comprendre j'aurai dût être là pour lui autant que lui l'avait été pour moi.

"Lucy qu'est-ce que tu as ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures ?"

A ces mots, je frotta mes yeux desquels des larmes s'étaient misent à couler sans que je n'en prenne réellement conscience. Les mains de Natsu saisissaient légèrement mes épaules. Il avait dit cela sans aucune violence dans la voix. Cependant, elle avait suffit à déclencher une nouvelle nuée de larmes. Je me faisais pitié à moi même. J'étalais ma tristesse devant lui alors que je le connaissais à peine. La poigne de ses mains se fut plus légère. Il passa ses bras dans mon dos pour me serrer contre lui. Avec le peu de force que j'avais encore, j'essaya désespérément de le repousser, préférant me débrouiller seule. Je ne voulais pas de son aide, pas de sa pitié.

"Je sais que tu ne veux pas de mon aide. Mais je suis là."

Le regard embué de larmes, je lui jeta un léger regard en coin. Toute cette affection, je ne la méritait. Seulement, une infime parcelle de moi la désirait secrètement. J'avais envie qu'on me comprenne, qu'on s'occupe de moi. Ce "Natsu" si inconnu soit-il avait le don de m'apaiser avec peu. Ma main encore ensanglantée me faisait mal mais je ne m'en souciait nullement. Une fois ma crise de larmes passée, je finis de débarrasser le sol des derniers débris de tasse. Mon nez coulait encore légèrement à cause de mes pleurs. La honte se lisait de manière plus qu'évidente sur mon visage. Mon regard évitait celui du jeune homme au maximum. J'étais revenu à l'état de petite chose fragile. Alors que je me débattait avec la cuisinière pour allumer le gaz, Natsu passa une main sur le dessus de mon crâne et ébouriffa mes cheveux. Il partit ensuite en direction du salon.

"J'attends mon thé madame la comtesse !"

Un sourire amusé, je finis de préparer l'eau pour le thé et l'apporta au jeune homme. Il commençait à se faire tard et mes parents n'étaient toujours pas rentré. Je ne m'était pas inquiété jusque là car il était fréquent qu'ils aient du retard à cause de leur travail. Je bu mon thé, assise à côté de Natsu. Une boule était encore présente dans ma gorge, le thé l'aidait à mieux disparaître. De manière, plus ou moins discrète, je me rapprocha de Natsu. La chaleur qu'il dégageait me rassurait. Il n'était cependant pas stupide et me sourit en écartant son bras. Des rougeurs pourprèrent mes joues : hors de question de plonger dans ses bras. Je lui lança un regard suspicieux. Il éclata de rire à ma réaction.

"C'est purement amicale rassures toi. Mais si tu préfères, je m'éloigne."

Accompagnant ses paroles de gestes, il recula légèrement sur le canapé. Ravalant mon orgueil et ma colère, j'accepta de me coller contre lui. La tête sur son épaule, ma boule se dissipa comme si elle n'avait jamais existé. Sa force sur moi est indescriptible. Apaisée par sa présence et son contact, je me surprends à me frotter plusieurs fois les paupières. Mon esprit est entrain de lâcher prise. Epuisée, malmenée mais détendue comme je ne l'ai pas été depuis longtemps, mon esprit finit par se laisser guider par la fatigue.

Les flammes entourent la maison. Je suis à l'extérieur de celle-ci. Des jets de flammes lèchent les différents murs de celle-ci. Les voisins, attirés par les flammes s'attroupent autour d'elle tel des rongeurs sur un cadavre encore frais. Quelques secondes, je reste hébétée devant l'entrée. Mon visage est celui de l'incompréhension la plus complète. Je venait de quitter la maison il n'y a de cela que quelques minutes. Sting m'avait demandé si je pouvais aller lui acheter des feuilles pour ses cours. Sting ! Je réalise soudainement qu'il est sûrement encore à l'intérieur. Je hurle son prénom alors que des voisins essayent de me retenir d'entrer. Alors que je me débats avec certains d'entre eux, j'entends notre voisine de trottoir dire à une autre: c'est le frère qui a mit le feu. Je l'ai vu jeter de l'essence. Une bouffée de rage s'empare de moi. Non non. Tout cela est impossible. Il ne peut pas avoir rechuter. Je donne un violent coup de genoux dans le ventre d'un voisins qui me retenait et un coup de tête à l'autre. Je me précipite vers la porte d'entrée, verrouillée. Je casse un carreau d'une fenêtre du rez de chaussée. Les flammes menacent à plusieurs reprises de me bruler sur place. Je fais face et continue de me frayer un chemin vers l'étage. Il ne pourrait pas avoir fait ça. C'est mon frère jumeau, je le connais par cœur. Ce qu'il ressent, je le ressens aussi. Alors, je l'aurai su si quelque chose n'allait plus. Sting. Où es-tu ? Sting. Je crie son nom, la fumée me provoque des quintes de toux des plus atroces. Ma gorge me fait mal. Je finis par atteindre l'escalier que j'essaye de gravir en évitant les planches cassées par le feu. Sting... Ne fais pas ça. Ne me laisse pas...


	5. Chapitre5:L'oiseau s'est brulé les ailes

Je gravis les marches aussi rapidement que mon corps me le permet. La chaleur de la maison devient insoutenable et l'air dense me coupe la respiration un peu à chaque bouffée d'air que je tente de prendre. La fumée est nettement plus dense à l'étage. Accroupis, mes poumons cherche naturellement l'air frais proche du sol. De mes mains noircis par la suie, je pousse les planches tombées du plafond. Ma peau me pique au contact chaud du bois sur mes doigts. Le nombre de planches jonchant le sol n'augure rien de bon quant au devenir du batiment, je dois faire vite sinon ce n'est pas le feu qui nous engloutira mais le poids de notre propre maison. Traversant le long corridor, le feu me brule sans arrêt. Tout ce qui m'entoure ne cesse d'attaquer ma peau blanche devenue rouge. A bout de souffle, je crie encore le prénom de mon frère. Ma voix se perd dans le crépitement des flammes. Entendre le crissement des flammes et du bois autour de moi ne fait qu'accroitre mon sentiment de panique. Du mieux que je peux, je me presse vers la chambre de Sting. Les flammes y sont des plus intenses et dévorent les murs, le sol et tout les objets de la petite pièce. Un tas de papiers posé au pied du lit semble bruler de plus bel.

"Sting ! On s'en va vient !"

Dans l'embrasure de la porte, je crie à mon frère de me rejoindre mais mes appels resent vain. Ma voix semblent avoir du mal à peser contre les cris du feu. Sting regarde le coeur des flammes qui s'étalent autour de lui. A aucun moment son regard ne se tourne vers moi. Je ne sais s'il m'ignore ou si le bruit l'empêche de prendre conscience de ma présence. Un bref regard dans la pièce me fait prendre conscience de l'urgence de la situation. Je ne peux définitivement pas le laisser ici. D'un pas sûr mais prudent, je tente de me rapprocher de lui. Le sol noirci par les flammes semblent être sur le point de s'effondre au moindre de mes pas. Ma voix se perdait toujours dans la fumée, ma toux manquent de m'étouffer à plusieurs raprises. Mes forces me quittent peu à peu. Ma vision se trouble de plus en plus alors que je m'approche de Sting. A bout de souffle, je réussis à l'atteindre. Avec le peu de force qu'il me reste, je tente de le tourner vers moi afin qu'il me regarde. Rien n'y fait, malgré mes appels et mes secousses, il ne réagit pas. Des larmes se mettent à couler le long de mes joues alors que je tente de plus bel de nous tirer de cet enfer. Je ne veux pas mourir. Je ne veux pas qu'il meurt. Mon affaiblissement couplé à la masse musculaire de mon frère rend tous mes efforts vain. Mon souffle se perd de plus en plus alors que je crie à mon frère qu'il faut partir. Enfin, son regard finit par se poser sur moi. Il est livide, morne, perdu dans ces flammes qui consumment de plus en plus les murs. Les tintements de l'alarme des pompiers résonnent dans la carcasse de la batisse. Un vague espoir me traverse l'esprit. On peut être sauver, si seulement il se laissait faire. De son regard vide de toutes émotions, il pose sa main droite sur ma joue. De son pouce, il essuie une de mes larmes avant de poser délicatement ses lèvres sur mon front. L'esprit embrumé par la fumée et mes yeux gorgée par mes larmes ne me permettent plus de le distinguer nettement. Cependant, je comprends qu'il m'adresse un sourire. Il passe sa main dans mes cheveux et me chuchotte à l'oreille.

"Ce n'est pas ta faute. Ne l'oublie jamais."

Alors qu'il prononce ces quelques mots presque incompréhensible dans le bruit de la batisse qui s'effondre sous nos pieds, je sens quelque chose de chaud recouvrir mon t-shirt. Lorsque mes yeux se penchent vers celui-ci, une marre de liquide rouge glisse lentement sur le parquet déjà parsemé de flammes. Un cri d'horreur s'échappe du plus profond de moi même lorsque je vois le corps de mon frère s'effondré devant moi. De mes mains légèrement brulées, je tente de stoper l'hémorragie. Le sang coule à flot et semble sans fin. Avec le peu de forces qu'il me restent, j'appuie autant que possible sur la plaie. Mes mains sont remplis de sang, le sang de mon propre frère. Ma voix se perd dans toute la maison. J'implore de l'aide, que quelqu'un vienne. On a besoin d'aide. Maintenant. On a besoin d'aide. Les flammes disparaissent petit à petit de ma vision laissant blasse à un grand brouillard noir. Effondré sur le torse ensanglanté de mon frère, mes forces m'abandonnent complètement. J'entends seulement des bruits de pas se rapprocher de notre position. J'essaye de les appeler vers nous mais ma voix a disparu. Elle m'a abandonnée. Pardonnes moi, Sting.

Quand je réussis à me libérer de mon rêve mon corps est a moitié allongé contre un t-shirt blanc. La pression d'un regard vert intense me fait comprendre que je suis observée. Ce regard me traverse, scrute chacune des parcelles de mon âme, même la plus profonde. Une goutte de sueur perle sur mon front, coule le long de celui-ci et part se perdre dans le bout de tissu blanc. Le regard de Natsu ne me détache plus. Prise au piège, déboussolée, ma tête se niche de manière instinctive dans son cou. La chaleur qui en exhale couplé à son odeur m'appaise. Aucune réticense n'est émise de son côté. Au contraire, il pose sa main dans mon dos en faisant des mouvements s'apparentant à des caresses. Habituellement sur la défensive, les forces me manquent pour lutter. A dire vrai, mes peurs et ma haine se calme à son contact. Avec lui je peux oublier tout ce qui m'entourre. Tout disparait autour de nous alors que j'hume un peu plus sa peau. Une telle sensation de quiétude me semblait jusqu'alors impossible, interdite. Le silence de la maison nous entoure à nouveau. Ces doigts s'emmêlent dans mes cheveux. Comment en sommes-nous arriver là ? Comment en suis-je arrivé à me coller à un véritable inconnu pour calmer mes angoisses ? Je suis pathétique. Recroquevillée contre lui, je réalise enfin l'importance de ma situation. Allongée contre cet inconnu, je l'utilise littéralement comme calmant en passant pour une folle en aspirant un peu plus son parfum. Pourtant, aucune envie ne me pousse à me séparer de lui. C'est plutôt l'inverse. Mon angoisse passée, je me décolle de son cou. La tête baissée, mon regard se pose sur tous les objets les plus loin possibles de Natsu. La gêne orne mes joues de jolies teinte de roses. Ma bétise me sidère et me frappe en plein visage. Des centaines de reproches m'accablent alors que la main de Natsu ne s'est toujours pas séparée de mes mèches rebelles.

"Je ne peux peut-être pas comprendre."

Je sens la main de Natsu s'éloigner de plus en plus de mon dos. Effectivement, personne ne peut me comprendre. Je ne peux pas moi même. Je suis vouée à rester seule, seule avec mes cauchemards. Le fait qu'il l'énonce d'une manière si simple ne lui ressemble pourtant pas.

"J'ai envie d'être là pour toi."

Instinctivement, je me tourne vers ce nouvel inconnu. Un léger sourire arbore son visage. Tout cela ne sert à rien, tout doit disparaitre pour que tout prenne fin. C'est la seule issue possible. Une larme perle au coin de mes yeux mais je ne la laisse pas couler. Une once de fierté sans doute, je ne veux pas reconnaître que j'ai peut être une nouvelle réponse à mes problèmes. Personne ne peut me comprendre. Personne. A quoi je joue a essayé de me persuader moi même ? Mon coeur s'emballe quelque peu. La bonne blague, comme si c'était le moment pour ce genre de sentiment. Un bruit de verrou se fait entendre: mes parents. Je les avais complètement oubliés. Il ne faut pas qu'ils voient Natsu ou ils vont s'immaginer les choses les plus invraisemblables. Je le tire vers moi, le canapé est dos à la porte. S'ils ne vérifient pas le salon, tout ira bien. Ils passeront dans le couloir sans se douter un seul instant de la position dans laquelle nous sommes. L'adolescent ne comprend pas grand chose donc je lui met mon doigt sur les lèvres. Un échange de regard suffit pour qu'il comprenne: on ne doit surtout pas se faire surprendre. Par chance, mes parents sont montés directement se coucher, sûrement épuisés de leurs heures supplémentaires. Je soupire avant de pousser légèrement Natsu pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ferai mieux de partir maintenant. Rien à faire, il est toujours au-dessus de moi, son regard plongé dans le mien. Mon coeur tambourine toujours plus dans ma pauvre poitrine. C'est stupide. Je le connais à peine. De plus, je le déteste de m'avoir empêché d'en finir avec tout ça. Poussant un peu plus sur son torse, mon regard ne peut se détacher du sien. Tout mais pas ça, pas maintenant, pas lui. Sa main se rapproche de mon visage. La tension entre nous devient insoutenable. Tout dois s'arrêter avant... Ses doigts se crispent avant de me mettre une pichenette sur le front.

"Ba-ka, me chuchote-t-il. Tu as intérêt de revenir demain. Je t'attends."

Décontenancée, je ne réagis pas lorsqu'il se relève d'au-dessus de moi et finit par partir. Mes joues rouges au possible, je ferme la porte derrière Natsu. Mes mains se posent sur mes joues et les tapotent légèrement. Qu'elle idiote j'ai été. Pourquoi devrait-il s'intéresser à toi ? Vous vous connaissez à peine et puis surtout tu es un véritable poids. Le silence finira par le lasser et il voudra mieux. Dos contre la porte, je sens des larmes perlées. Stupide fille. Stupide coeur. Je suis vraiment trop sensible, à tomber amoureuse du premier garçon qui s'intéresse un minimum à moi. Je regarde une dernière fois dans le judas de la porte en bois foncé, il est parti. À pas feutrés, je retourne dans ma chambre. Mes parents ne doivent rien savoir de tout ça. Ce sont nos moments, nos instants, personne ne doit gâcher cela. Même si pour cela je dois me montrer discrète avec lui au lycée. Je veux préserver ce peu de bonheur que j'ai réussis à avoir. C'est stupide, je le sais parfaitement. Pardon papa, pardon maman. Demain, je devrai aller en cours, je devrai le rejoindre mais je ne peux pas. J'en meurs terriblement d'envie. Mes parents ne me laisseront pas retourner en cours avant d'avoir tirer le fin mot de toutes mes histoires, de tous mes récents problèmes. J'ai donc rendez vous chez le docteur Tetsuko pour qu'on "discute" de mon état psychologique mais également physique. Mes parents ont encore espoir que je puisse un jour parler à nouveau, chanter faux à leur en casser les tympans, rire à gorge déployée. Cela fait longtemps que je me suis quasiment résignée. Je n'y crois plus. Mes forces m'ont abandonné et j'ai abandonné le peu de force qu'il me restaient. A quoi bon lutter quand aucun ennemie ne se dresse en face hors mis mon reflet dans le miroir, ma propre faiblesse. Allongée sur le dos, les yeux rivés sur le plafond, je contemple l'étendue de mon impuissance. Les mots de Sting me parviennent encore et encore... inlassablement. Evidement que tout est de ma faute. Si j'avais sut être là, si j'avais sut l'écouter, rien de tout cela ne serai arrivé. Nerveusement, ma lèvre est maltraitée par le contact de mes lèvres. Mordillant la malheureuse, je manque de me faire saigner à plusieurs reprises. Dormir. Je dois dormir. De ma table de chevet, j'extirpe une boîte de médicament et avale un comprimé sans aucun verre d'eau. Le goût est âpre et sec contre ma langue. Cette petite dose de poudre blanche est devenue mon unique remède à la fatigue. Le visage de Natsu m'apparait tel un mirage, une forme volute s'embrouillant dans mon esprit tel un nuage informe. Bonne nuit, petit nuage.


	6. Chapitre 6: Courant ascendant

Les murs pâles autour de moi semblent se rapprocher inexorablement. Par cœur, cette salle je la connais sur le bout des doigts. J'ai déjà observé chaque recoin, chaque taches sur le mur, aussi minime soit-elle. Je sais, par exemple, que dans le coin droit de la pièce il y a une punaise bleue de fixée. Au-dessous de celle-ci se trouve une petite tache brune faisant penser à un cheval sur ses pattes arrières. Absolument par cœur. Après tant de rendez-vous chez le docteur Tetsuko, j'ai eus le temps de l'apprendre malgré moi cette pièce. Les vieux magazines datant d'il y a trois ans ornent fièrement la petite table devant moi. Je les ais déjà tous dévoré des dizaines de fois si on peut dire. Rien de passionnant n'est écrit sur les feuilles de papiers glacés. A dire vrai, il n'y a rien de passionnant dans cette salle de manière générale. Ce n'est pas la vocation de celle-ci. Patienter, c'est tout ce que je peux faire. Mes parents sont à côté de moi, ma mère à ma droite et mon père à ma gauche. Consciemment ou non ils m'encerclent. Je suis complètement cernée. Cette sensation d'être complètement oppressée par mes parents. Depuis quelques jours, je sens que la tension entre eux et moi s'est accentuée. Elle est toujours présente avant un rendez-vous chez le « spécialiste » mais là, elle est presque palpable tellement elle est intense. Pianotant sur mon téléphone, mon expression reste au maximum impassible. Éviter le conflit, c'est ce que je sais faire de mieux. Le regard de mon père ne cesse de se poser sur moi, exerçant au mieux sa puissance patriarcale. Ce regard remplis de questions et de jugements ne m'avait plus été destiné depuis longtemps. Une bulle bleue apparaît sur mon écran : messenger.

Ce n'est que Mira qui me demande de mes nouvelles. Cela fait déjà trois jours qu'il y a eût l'accident de Grey et depuis ce jour là, je ne suis pas retourné au lycée. Peu étonnant qu'elle s'inquiète donc. Je peux comprendre son inquiétude même si au fond, cela ne m'affecte pas réellement. Je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire que je m'en fiche mais ce que les gens peuvent penser de moi, en ce moment, c'est ma dernière préoccupation. Aussi fusionnelle puisse être notre relation, je me sens comme vidée de toute motivation ces derniers jours. Une réponse vague devrai suffire de tout façon à son « ça va Luce ? »

Si je vais bien ? C'est vrai que c'est une question plutôt simple et intéressante à la fois. Si on omet que mon meilleur ami s'est fait tabassé à ma place, que mes parents ont apprit, contre ma volonté, ma tentative veine de suicide et que je commence à m'attacher au premier inconnu qui s'intéresse à moi et que je connais à peine. Oui, je pense qu'en oubliant de citer tout ça, je vais bien. Après encore quelques minutes d'attentes, une jeune femme aux cheveux légèrement bouclés remontés en chignon finit par venir nous chercher après vingt minutes d'attente. Le docteur Tetsuko va nous recevoir. Assise en face du fauteuil du vieil homme, je n'ose rien dire et n'est, de tout façon, pas les moyens de dire quelque chose. Mes parents expliquent brièvement la situation au docteur. Son regard passe sans arrêt de ma mère qui parle à moi. Mon expression tente de rester le plus neutre possible. Que dire de plus de cet instant ? Un léger soupire s'échappe du docteur, un soupire pensif. Il faut dire que je dois être une de ses plus anciennes patientes. Et depuis tout ce temps, il n'y a aucun progrès. Absolument rien. Pourtant, ni lui ni mes parents ne semblent vouloir se resigner. Pour mes parents, je peux le comprendre. Ils ne veulent pas s'admettre que peut être tout ces efforts, toutes ces séances, tout cet acharnement ne mènera à rien. Pourquoi accepter l'échec alors que l'espoir semble si attirant ? Concernant mon très cher "spécialiste" je pense que tous cela l'arrange plutôt assez ; avoir sa petite patiente blonde incapable de prononcer une seule syllabe. Je vous présente le meilleur retour sur investissement à long terme possible; une sorte d'assurance si son cabinet dépérit. Le docteur s'installe sur son siège de bureau en vieux cuir marron après avoir tourné plusieurs fois autour de nous de manière pensive. Assis tous les trois en face de ce regard remplis de jugement je réalise enfin ma situation. En peu de mots, je vais vraiment passer un mauvais moment. Après quelques secondes de silence ma mère prend finalement la parole et se risque à évoqué le vrai motif de notre rendez-vous; ma "tentative". Je la qualifierai plus "d'échec" mais c'est une question de point de vu. A peine a-t-elle évoqué le sujet que sa voix se saccade. Ses saccades se transformant progressivement en nuée de larmes.

Finalement, c'est mon père qui reprend son récit. Une pointe d'amertume semble teinté sa voix lorsqu'il accentue une à une ses phrases. Je ne pourrai dire si c'est de la colère où son inquiétude qui prend petit à petit le dessus sur sa voix. Mon père a toujours été un homme droit dans tout ce qu'il entreprend. Sa vie, sa famille, son travaille tout est toujours parfaitement réglé, coordonné ? Comment pourrai-t-il ne serai-ce que tolérer l'idée que sa fille puisse aller si mal ? Puisse en arriver à de telle extrémité ? Au fond de moi, j'aimerai le serrer le plus fort possible contre moi, le rassurer autant que je le peux. Lui faire comprendre que rien n'est de sa faute, et qu'il n'est peut-être pas à ses yeux le meilleur des pères mais qu'il l'est pour moi. Cependant, je ne fais rien. Je l'écoute énumérer point par point ma semaine cataclysmique. Raconter par sa vision, tout semble nettement plus anodin. C'est comme si, chaque instant de cette semaine s'allégeait du poids de chacun de mes cauchemars. Un à un, ils disparaissent lorsqu'ils sortent des lèvres de mon père. Le docteur griffone quelque notes dans son carnet. Tout cela ne semble pas le choqué, ni même l'étonné outre mesure. Peut-être que les jeunes filles aphones et suicidaires sont plus courantes que je ne le pensais dans son cabinet. Le regard brumé par les larmes, ma mère ne cesse de hoqueter sans arrêt. Elle s'inquiète vraiment de mon état. Je sais que mon geste était injuste, égoïste même. Seulement, en ce moment je n'ai plus la force d'être objective. Au lycée, la situation m'est devenue insoutenable et à la maison, l'absence de Sting me rappelle tous les jours mon échec au visage. Je peux comprendre mes parents, je peux l'entendre qu'il s'inquiètent, qu'ils veulent ce qu'il y a de mieux pour moi. Mon téléphone vibre de manière incessante dans la poche de ma veste. Ma première supposition est qu'il s'agit de Mira. Vraiment, elle est pire qu'une mère poule quand elle s'y met. Le regard de mon père est par moment tourné dans ma direction, nerveux. Le bruit de l'appareil l'énerve et moi je fais mine de n'avoir entendu ni remarqué quoi que ce soit.

Le docteur m'analyse plusieurs secondes, le discour de mon père terminé. A l'aide d'un laryngoscope, il observe mes cordes vocales sur son petit écran. Les hoquets larmoyant de ma mère se sont arrêté, laissant la pièce dans un assez vaste silence.

« Les cordes vocales ne sont pas endommagées. Tout est toujours fonctionnel Lucy. »

A la bonne heure, tout va bien. Je vais bien. Si j'avais put parler, je pense que j'aurai envoyer ce médecin balader mais étant dans la situation actuelle, je lui esquisse un léger sourire se voulant un minimum poli. Après avoir analysé chaque parcelle de mes cordes vocales, il me retire cette machine pour retourner derrière son bureau, compléter ses notes. Je le vois rajouter une série de mesures qui pour moi demeurre toujours et encore un mystère. Je ne saurai dire s'il en était réellement satisfait ou non.

Mes parents finissent par sortir de la salle de soin, me laissant seul avec le regard analytique du docteur Tetsuko. Il sort de son bureau une ardoise qu'il me tend. Je décroche machinalement le feutre de l'ardoise, me préparant à la série de questions habituelles qui va suivre. Tout d'abord, je dois expliquer comment je sens ma situation, s'il y a du changement.

« Aucun progrès »

Les prises de notes se poursuivent à mesure que les interrogations fulmine. Un baratin sans intérêt concernant mon ressentit vis à vis de mes cordes vocales, si je les sens plus que d'habitude ou moins... Après cette batterie de questions courantes et banales de mon état, il en vient à la question tant attendu : « Pourquoi cette tentative ? Pourquoi se désir soudain d'en finir ? »

« Ce n'était pas soudain. »

Toujours pensif, le docteur Tetsuko se frotte machinalement sa barbe naissante, faisant ainsi se dresser les quelques poils blanchit de son menton. Après quelques secondes de silence, il se décide enfin à tenter une nouvelle approche, en reformulant sa question qui devient : Pourquoi faire cela ?

Je ne répond rien. Alors le docteur pense que je n'ai pas compris, ou plutôt entendu. Il insiste. Seulement voilà, mon ardoise reste muette. Je ne veux rien lui dire car il n'y a rien à en dire. Ma situation suffit à justifier tout cela, à mes yeux apparemment pas pour les siens.

Comprenant mon obstination, il tente d'appliquer la méthode douce. Les mots doux de ce pure inconnu sonnent creux à mes oreilles. Voulant avoir enfin la paix, je cherche une phrase passe partout à lui écrire pendant son discour vide, à la fois de sens et d'intérêt, sur les futurs moments heureux que me réserve encore l'avenir. Finalement, j'écris une petite ligne sur cette ardois qui soudain me paraît immense face à la petitesse de ces mots.

« C'est là le vrai sens de ma vie. »

Le docteur ne semble pas réellement comprendre le sens de ma phrase, tout du moins s'il en perçoit le sens il n'en ressent pas le poids. Son regard interrogateur s'approfondie. Comment expliquer plus clairement mon point de vue que personne ne semble vouloir comprendre ?

Mon téléphone se remet à sonner dans ma poche, mettant fin à cet échange de regard incessant.

Le docteur reprend alors ses notes. Mal à l'aise, je n'ose plus tourner la tête vers lui alors je regarde presque fixement le coin droit du bureau. C'est fou comme les objets du quotidiens peuvent devenir intéressant sous l'oeil d'une personne propre au malaise.

La séance chez le docteur Tetsuko se prolonge encore une bonne dizaines de minutes. Au final, après une séance d'exercices à forcer sur mes cordes vocales, la séance se termine sur un échec, à mes yeux.

Le docteur me remercie pour mes efforts et m'invite à laisser revenir mes parents. Obéissant bien sagement, j'ouvre la porte de la salle de soin et fait signe à mes parents de rentrer à nouveau. Ils comprennent et reviennent, s'installant une nouvelle fois en face du grand bureau en bois vieilli.

Les dernières minutes ne sont qu'une succession de chiffres, de résultats, de mesures, de constats... Je déroche progressivement de la conversation. Mes pensées sont vagues et sans réel sujet fixe, ni direction. Je les sens partir progressivement, me remmémorant doucement la soirée de hier.

Mon escapade intérieure s'interrompt lorsque j'entends le docteur parler « d'une réaction inattendue des muscles ». Il explique le plus simplement possible à mes parents que pendant la séance d'exercices, les muscles actionnant les cordes vocales ont réagit. Cela n'était encore jamais arrivé. Mes parents s'empressent d'y voir le signe d'un espoir le signe d'un quelconque y est, les choses changent. Pour moi, un mouvement si infime ne devrai pas être surenchéri à ce point. Un quasi rien c'est un rien en perspective. Un rien qu'on voudrai tout. Après quelques minutes de débat entre adultes, durant lequel mes parents ont retrouvé le sourire, la visite se termine enfin. A la sortie du rendez-vous, mes parents s'embarquent dans une discussion passionnée à mon sujet. Le souvenir de cette semaine semble déjà comme effacé.

Ne voulant pas y participer, je me décide à regarder enfin mon téléphone pour savoir qu'elle est la personne qui m'a harcelée toute la matinée.

« inconnu »

Finalement, ce n'était pas Mira. Quant à savoir maintenant de qui il s'agissait, je ne suis pas réellement aidée. En vérifiant un peu plus mon téléphone je vois que j'ai 5 appels manqués de celui-ci mais aussi 1 sms de ce numéro incconu.

« Je t'ai attendu ce matin »

Attendu... Ce matin... Un éclair de lucidité me traverse l'esprit Natsu. Je ne l'ai pas prévenu pour ce matin. En même temps, je n'ai aucune obligation vis à vis de lui. Malgré cela, je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir un peu coupable. Il semble sincère quand il dit s'inquiéter de mon état et moi je le laisse comme un malpropre. Une main sur la joue, je réalise soudainement mes pensées. Je culpabilise alors que je le connais à peine. Un soupire s'échappe de mes lèvres. Quelle stupidité. Hier soir je songeais à l'oublier et maintenant je me soucis de son sort. Je suis vraiment une fille pathétique. Pas étonnant qu'on me prenne en permanence pour une fille fragile, je m'accroche à la moindre personne qui s'intéresse un tant soit peu à moi. Ca suffit. Arrêter de culpabiliser, arrêter de penser à lui, arrêter de s'attacher à tout le monde. Lucy, il est temps de se construire seule.

Le regard toujours fixé sur ce pauvre sms dans mon télephone, mon doigt glisse sur le côté et finit pas supprimer celui-ci. Natsu ou pas, demain je retourne au lycée.


End file.
